


Sounds

by luizajatob



Series: Blue Neighbourhood [1]
Category: Troye Sivan - Blue Neighbourhood
Genre: Angst, Based On a Troye Sivan Song, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Love is complicated, Maybe - Freeform, Other, Prompt Fic, Songfic, The Quiet - Troye Sivan, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luizajatob/pseuds/luizajatob
Summary: "I hate you, but if I was away from you I'd fall apart"





	Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> this was initially a prompt challenge but as i was writing it i got inspired by The Quiet... so here's a songfic!
> 
> it's angsty and very subjective, i hope you'll like!

It had been three weeks already since they had talked for the last time and with each minute that passed the silence became thicker, bigger, almost as if it could swallow them whole. There was no big discussion, no fight at all. Just... Quiet. One day, they both just seemed to realize there was no point anymore. And so they stopped.

But the silence was unbearable. It surfaced thoughts, emotions that wouldn't dare to come out at any other times. It suffocated them. At this point, they weren't even alive anymore. Just barely surviving as their voices became more and more distant each and every day.

It had been three weeks already. Twenty-one days. Five hundred and four hours, to be exact. And he was counting the seconds. There was nothing that could be done by now. Nothing they knew of.

Five hundred and five hours.

He gripped the side of the bed in an effort to get up but his legs failed him. Just like his heart did. Because even after all that had happened, the now dry tears on his face could tell no lies. He was still in love. He was still willing to do whatever it took to have that love back if he saw even the tiniest spark of hope. But there wasn't any.

Five hundred and six hours.

He couldn't stand it anymore. Not a single sound reached his ears, completely numb to the world around him. Wishing that one day the pain would go away. Hoping that they could still be together. That they could have sound again. Together.

Five hundred and seven hours.

A low, muffled buzz somewhere in the room. The closest thing to sound in at least one week, since his friends had stopped calling. The first thing that made him raise his eyes and look around in longer than he would ever like to admit. Maybe too long. His room was an absolute mess, as he had no energy to put things in their places. Dirty dishes on the desk, piled up next to a laptop. The sheets on his bed mixing up with old clothes he wouldn't wash for so long and these on top of the clean ones he wouldn't put away. His phone was nowhere to be seen. He couldn't remember the last time he even used his phone.

Another buzz and now he started wondering what it might be now. Who would be calling after all this time, after everyone had given up on him? Clenched his heart, wishing it might be them. That the silence would finally give place to sound again. It sounded almost impossible, but it's what gave him the strength to get up, fighting the dizziness to look for the source of the vibrations. It couldn't be so far. He pulled the blankets off the bed, shaking the pillows before throwing them to the side. His heart pumping faster at the sudden rush of hope.

And there it was. Nearly falling off the bed, the screen turned down. He reached for the device, still hoping for the right messages to pop up. It lit up, the light too bright on his eyes. Flashing two text message notifications.

"Please"

"I hate you, but if I was away from you I'd fall apart"

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and a comment if you liked! it's my first time posting here but there will be much more
> 
> follow me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/medicaedoc)  
> leave a question on [curiouscat](curiouscat.me/medicaedoc)


End file.
